Betrayal
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil
Summary: Hilary must now save her frineds from her gradfather.Will she?Or will she get hurt more then ever? R&R no flames plz!rape in chapter7!
1. Mad at the boys

K.C.K.L.D: HEY!Some fucking baster reported me so I could not up date. No I can and I put my story the right way...I hope...ANYWAY I dont own Beyblade

:changing places:

_Flash backs_

**_someones pov_**

(note)

Mad at the boys

:At Hilary's House:

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Yelled Hilary in her closet.  
They left Hilary's house and went to the Dojo.

:At the Dojo:

"I can't belive he tricked us like that." Said Tyson angrily.

"I know and I don't think Hilary will ever for give us." Said Max the Boys nodded in agreement

:At Hilary's House:

"I-I-I-I can't belive them!" Cryed Hialry in her in her closet thinking back to what just happen a few minutes ago.

_Flash Back_

_**Hilary's pov**_

_"HILARY!" I hear the Tyson,Max,Ray,Kenny and...Kai.Yell my name as I got out of my shower and walked into my room.I did not know they were coming to see and I thought they would knock on the door before they came in.But I was wrong.Just as I let my top towel fall (A/N She has one for her hair one for her uper body and one for her lower body)to the ground.My door swung open to the guys.Once I seen them I ran right into my closet slammed it close and locked it(A/N it's a walk in closet).Then I stared to yell at them from my closet. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING? JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE FAMOUS DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSIONS TO COME IN PEOPLES ROOM WITH OUT KNOCKING!"_

_I heard them trying to explain but I was not listing to them.  
__"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them.  
__After I said that I heard them leave I wated about what seemed to be 30mins but it was only 10mins. _

**End of Hilary's pov**

_:End of Flash Back:_

K.C.K.L.D:Ok so thires the first chapter...again :sigh:sorryI know it sucked but plz R and R no flames plz


	2. Leaving

K.C.K.L.D:OK!Here is a up date I did my best on it.

Kai:GRRRR I hate you. You are a sick girl.

K.C.K.L.D:I am sick so don't rub it in!

Kai:THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT. Anyway K.C.K.L.D does not own beyblade

:changing places:

(note)

_Thinking_

chapter 2

:Leaving:

:In The White Tiger Village:

"Have you guys seen Mariah around?" Asked Lee to his other team mates.

"No." Replied Kevin and Gary. "She is probably playing with her friends. Which would be playing with dolls and puting on make-up."

"Ok. When you see her next time tell her she is off the team."

"Gaspes!" The guys turned around to see Mariah all covered in dirt and looks Mad up-set.

"Mariah..." Lee started "you are of the -"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Mariah "I heard what you said. Good bye as she ran back to the village in tears."

"Sigh I better go and find her." Said Lee as he walked back to the village followed by Kevin and Gary(A/N They were in a forest near their village).

:In New York:

"Hey! Michael are you sure Emily is going to be here?" Asked Eddy walking along with Rick and Steven(I just put him in it).Walking into a training spot.

"Yeah I'm sure this is where she comes to train by her self." Said Michael walking up to the training room spot were Emily was.

"Hey Emily!" yelled Steven and Eddy as they and the other guys walked towards her.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Asked Emily whilegetting a towel to wipe her face off.

"Emily you are off the team." Said Michael going back out side followd by Rick,Steven and Eddy.Leaving a shocked Emily just standing there.

:Just Out Side Tokyo:

(A/N I think thats were they are)

_"I don't want to hurt her feelings. But I don"t want Salima geting hurt_." Thought Kane to him self as he walk over to her tent(A/N They are in the forest)and put a letter on her sleeping-bag and walked out of the tent.

:New York:

_"I can't belive them just kicking me of the team like that!"_ Thought Emily angrily to her self as she walked on to the airplane(A/N She has her ticket)were she was going to see her friend.

:White Tiger Village:

_"I can't belive that my own brother kicked off the the_ _team.How could he?" _Thought Mariah as she left her village and went to catch the plane.

:Just Out of Tokyo:

Salima walked to her tent she shared with with Goki. She seen something on her sleeping bag.She walked over picked it up opened it up and read it.

"It's from the guys." Said Salima to her self as she scanned the page.

Just then Goki came into the tent he seen Salima look like she was going to cry.

"Salima?" Asked Goki, "You ok?"

Salima nodded though it was a lie.

"I'm going to bed now." Said Salima as she bent down and got in her sleeping bag.

K.C.K.L.D:Ok how was the new chapter 2? Better then befor? Well R andR to tell me what you think and no flames plz


	3. Gathering

K.C.K.L.D:HEY!Sorry about the last chapter I just got finish writing it and then I typed it up then the computer got mess up and got delete.

Ray:You.Are.A.Mean.Girl!

K.C.K.L.D:And.You.Are.Going.To.Die.If.You.Don't.Shut.Up. but I will let you tell them what I don't own.

Ray:Fine K.C.K.L.D does not own beyblade

:Gathering:

:Just out side Tokyo:  
:Next Morning:

Salima was the first one up.She rolled up her sleeping bag got her stuff to gathered and left her X team and went into Tokyo to find her friends.

"Those boys are going to pay!" said all the girls at once(A/N it just happened)

:In Tokyo:  
:A Hilary's at house:

"Ding, Dong"

"Who is it?" Yelled Hilary from the living room.

"SALIMA!" Yelled Salima.

"Ok, be right there" Said Hilary getting up and running to the front door and opens it to Salima.

"Hey there girl!" Said Hilary letting Salima in the house.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Hilary leading Salima into the living room.

"Nothing much.Why are you not hanging out whit the guys?" Asked Salima sitting on the couch.

:At The Airport:

"Plane from New York to Tokyo as now landed.Please go to gate 14 to get your lug age." said the P.A.

"About time I'm here!" Said Emily as she walked through the gate to get her bag. "I guess I will call Hilary up."

"Plane from Chain as now to Tokyo as nowlanded.Please go to gate 10 to get you lug age." said the P.A.

"About time I'm here." Said Mariah as she walked through the gate to get her bag. " I guess I will call Hilary up."

As Emily and Mariah stared to walk to the closes pay phone.They both walked to the same one.

"Emily?" asked Mariah

"Mariah?" asked Emily

"What are you doing here?" asked both

"Team.Who are you here to see?"

"Hilary."

"Emily since we are both going to Hilary's would you call?" Asked Mariah putting her hands in her pocket. "I'm kind low on money."

"Ok." Said Emily picking up the phone putting some money in and dialing Hilary's phone number.

:Phone call:

"Hello!"

"Hey Hil its me Emily"

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Noting much, would it be ok if Mariah and I stay over at your place?"

"Ok...you know were I live?"

"Yup.We will be thir sone."

"Ok.Seea sone!"

:Phone call ends:

"Ok.We can stay at Hilary's." Said Emily to Mariah while hanging the phone up.

"Grate!Lets get going!" said Mariah

"Ok." Replied Emily picking up her bag and walking to the door.And Mariah walking next to her going out the door to Hilarys.

:At The Dojo:

"So...weres Hilary at?" Asked Diachi looking to see if they will answer him.

"She is not coming." Said Kai in his normal voice wich superised everone in the room.

"Why is she not coming?" asked Hiro.This time Ray answerd

"She is mad at us."

"Will don't you guys think you sholud go and say your sorry?" asked Hiro

"We tred th-" be for Max could finsh a blade came thogth the windo and cuting Max on the face, making some blood drip. "owich!"

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME MAX!" Yelled a girl from out side.

The guys run out side to see...Mariam and the rest of her team.

K.C.K.L.D:Ok ther done next chapter will be up sone.

Ray: everyone R and R plz

p.s I did my best with this chapter.


	4. Lost

K.C.K.L.D:Ok sorry about not updating fast.

Hiro:Oh joy:rolles eyes:K.C.K.L.D does not own beyblade.and reviwes will be at the end.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"YELLING"

:changing places:

(note from me)

Chapter 4

:Lost:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MARIMA?" Yelled Max griping at Draciel.

"I came here to battle you, what elasy would I have come for?" Repiled Mariam in a mocking tone.

"We had a battle befor.So why do we have to have another?" asked Max

"To prove that she is worthy of this team." Answerd Ozuma crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you guys have to figth us to!" Said Tyson getting out his Dragoon.

"She must battle cuse she is a girl."(SEXES)

"Lets just get this over with." Said Mariam getting her launcher out and hocking her blade up.

"So you just want to battle you to prove that you are worthy of your team?" Asked Max taking his launcher.

"Yes." replied Mariam

"Are you going to battle my sister or are you to scared to?" Asked Joseph trying to get Max mad.

"Be quite! I'm going to battle Mariam and I'm going to win!" Said Max walking up ti the blade dish and hoking up his blade up with luncher.Just as Mariam got to the dish.

They both got in position Hiro got on the side of the dish and was going to ref the mach.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Max and Mariam lunched there blades into the dish and stared to attack each other head on.(A/N I'm not good at talking beyblade so I'm just going to say who won.)"...And the winner is Max!" Said Hiro walking back to the Bladebreakers

"Good-job Max!"-Tyson

"Yeah that was a closes one"-Kenny and Ray

"I...lossed" Said Mariam falling to her knees

"Hey Mariam..." Said Max walking over to her."Good battle."Given Mariam his hand to help her up.

"I don't need your help!" Said Mariam slapping Max's hand away."I can get up on my own." Standing up.

"I was only trying to help"

"Mariam...you lossed your battle that means you are off the team." Said Ozuma staring to the gate.

"OZUMA!" Yelled Mariam walking over to Ozuma.

"What do **'you' **want?" asked Ozuma

"I just wanted to do this ..." Said Mariam doing a truning kick.Hitting Ozuma on the side of the head making him fall to the ground.Then doing a back flip on to the dojo roof.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Ozuma sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Be quit jack ass." Said Mariam then she jumped of the other side of the dojo.

:Airport:

"I hope Emily is here." Said Eddy

"Yeah. I hate to admitted but I kind of miss her." said Rick(OOC.NOT RICK AND EMILY!)

Just as they were walking out the door someone came running upbehind them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Kevin

"We are here to find Emily." said Michael."You?"

"We are here to find Mariah." said Lee

"Why don't we checkout Tyson's and ask them if they seen them?" said Gary

K.C.K.L.D:OK!It tool me awhile but I did it now I'm tired so sorry if I don't update sone.

Hiro:Everone RR and no falmes.

**REVIEWS**

kaihilary all the way:Hey thanks for telling me that.I don't know what the numbers were for.?I did the chapter over again.

ImotoHiNeko:Thank you.I'm glade you like it.

amylovestakuya:Tyson and Hilary!Sorry to say I'm not a big fan of Tyson and Hilary.Thir are more Tyson and Hilary then Kai and Hilary.If you looked in my profile you will see my fav parring is Kai and Hilary.Sorry about that.SO this WILL be Kai and Hilary.NOT Tyson and Hilary.

Frankie the Spunky One:Thank you.I will do my best to keep it up.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

p.s I did my best on this chapter.


	5. Letter

K.C.K.L.D:Ok this chapter is continuing from the last one.

Lee:Yes it is.K.C.K.L.D dose not own Beyblade.

:Letter:

"Why don't we go to Tyson and see if they seen them?" asked Gary

"Good idea Gary." said Kevin

"Sure." The others said and walked out of the ari port

:With Mariam:

"I can't belive Ozuma kicking me off the team. Likely I gave him what he deserves." Kicking a rock and then looking into Fort Park(I think thats the name of the park Ray said when he read the note that was to Tyson.)and sees little kids blading and gives a small smile and keeps walking.

:Out side Tokyo:

"SALIMA!" yelled Kane

"WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Jim and Goki

"Where is she?" asked Kane

"Hey Kane." said Goki

"Yeah.." replied Kane"What is it Goki?"

"Last night Salima sounded really upset.I asked her if she was ok, and all she did was nod and say she was going to bed." Said Goki looking at the ground.

"Oh." Was all Kane could say.

"Lets go into town, over at Tyson's and ask them if they seen her." said Jim

"Ok!Let go and get are stuff and leave at noon." Said Kane walking back to their camp.

:At Noon:

"Ok, you tow ready to go?" Asked Kane picking up is bag.

"Yes." Both Jim and Goki replied picking up there bags.

"K lets move out!" Said Kane leading the way back to Tokyo.While Jim and Goki followed him.

:In Tokyo, at Tyson's:

"So were is that girl Hilary at?" Asked Ozuma putting some ice on were Mariam had kicked him.

"She is not coming!" said Ray "Why would you care anyway what she does?"

"Just wonder." said Ozuma

"Nok, Nok"

"Just a minute." Said Hiro getting up to get the door.

"Hey." Said Michael following Hiro back into the room followed by: Eddy, Steven , Rick, Lee, Gary and Kevin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Daichi looking up at everyone that was in the room.

"Will...the girls on are team ran away and we thought they might have come here."

"No...there not here." said Max

:At Hilary's:

"K, I think we should intrudes are self." said Salima

"Sure." said Mariah "My name is Mariah, I'm from China."

"I'm Salima from Canada(I making her from Canada cues no one else is from Canada on beyblade.)." said Salima

"I'm Emily from the New York City." said Emily

"Ok, I'm going out to get some stuff." Said Hilary standing up."Want me to get a movie?"

"Ok!"

"What movie should I get?"

"Um...Charles Angles?" said Salima

"Ok, I will be back sone." Said Hilary walking out the door.

:Dojo:

"So wheres Hilary at?She is all was hanging out with you guys?" asked Lee

"She is at her house, and might not talk to us for a month." said Kenny

"Nok, Nok"

Hiro, got up and went to the door.

:At the Door:

"Hey is Tyson here?" asked Kane

"Yeah, come on in." Said Hiro letting Kane, Jim and Goki in side.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Replied Hiro closing the door and bringing them to were the other teams were.

"Tyson, some more of your friends are here." Said Hiro entering the room.

"More?" Said Tyson standing up.

"Hey Tyson." Said Kane following Hiro in the room followed by Jim and Goki.

"Hey, Kane, Jim, Goki." said Tyson

"Have you guys seen Salima around?" Asked Jim sitting down as Kane and Goki did while looking at the other teams.

"Salima is gone too?" asked Ray

"Yeah...what to you mean by 'too'?

"Will Hilary got mad at us and now she won't talk to us." said Ray

"I think you guys better introduce your self." Said Hiro standing by the door and looking at there other teams and can see confusion on there faces.

"YES!" Said Daichi try to find out who everyone is.

"Sure." said Lee

"Ok, my name is Kane and these are my team mates Jim and Goki." Said Kane while pointing to Jim and Goki.

"My name is Lee, these are my team mates, Gary and Kiven." Said Lee pointing to them.

"My name is Michael, these are my team mates, Rick, Eddy, and Steven." Said Michael pointing to them as he said their names.

"Ok now that that's done with what are we going to do-" Was all Kenny got to say cause he was interrupted by Dunga.

"Who's the short red head and the guy that looks like you Tyson?" asked Dunga

"The red head is Daichi and the other one is my older brother Hiro." said Tyson

"Who's the guys in the weird clothes?" Asked Rick pointing to Ozuma Dunga and Joseph.

"We are the Saint Shields." Answered Ozuma angrily."The name is Ozuma and these two are Dunga and Joseph."While pointing to them.

"Ok..."

"Let's come up with a plan to get the girls to trust us again." said Max

Just then a smoke bomb came through the window. Making everyone cough and then fall asleep.(Everyone but Kai was sitting but when the everyone fell asleep he feel to the ground.Bet no one seen that coming?)After the smoke cleared a figure opened the door and walked in.

"I got you now bladers of the world." Said the figure as he walked up to them followed by some men.

:With Mariam:

"I guess I better find a place to stay." Said Mariam to her self walking down Hilary's street."I wonder if Hilary would mind if I stayed at her place?"Though Mariam to her self while walking up to the front door.

"Nok, Nok"

A few minuets later Salima came to the door.

"Hello." Said Salima opening the door up to Mariam.

"Hey.Is Hilary here?" asked Mariam

"She just left a few minutes ago to go out and get some things." said Salima "Would you like to come in?"

"I guess so.I have nothing better to do." Replied Mariam as she followed Salima in side, and shut the door and followed Salima to were the other girls were at.

"Salima, who's she?" Asked Emily pointing to Mariam.

"Names Marima." replied Mariam.

"Nice to meat you, Mariam." said Mariah "I'm Mariah and

this is Emily." pointing over to Emily.

"Nice to meat you guys to." Said Mariam sitting down on the floor as Salima sat down on a chair.

Just as they were all settled a smoke bomb came through the window braking it. The smoke bomb made the girls

cough and then fall asleep.A figure came in the house to where the girls where at.

"A...now I have four of the most power full girls in the world." Said the figure putting a note down as some men came in and took the girls and put them in a van, the figure came out side got in to the van, and the drove away.

:10 minutes latter:

Hilary was walking down the street to her house.

"Man I thought I was never going to get out of their." Thought Hilary to her self as she walked in side her house.But went in the back door."Guys I'm back."There was no answer.

She put the stuff on the table and walked in the living room.But no one's in the room.She looked around the room and found a piece of paper.It was a note.It read...(that part was bad I know)

:Letter:

Dear Hilary

I have taken your friends.

If you wish to see them ever again you know were I will be.

You know what will happen to the girls if you don't come.

From your Grand-father

P.S Bring your blade with you.

:End of letter:

As sone as she finished reading the letter she ran to up to her room, going straight to her closet.Moving clothes out of the way till she found what she was looking for...a Jet-Black box.

K.C.K.L.D:WOW that was the longest chapter I have done.

Lee:Yeah.

K.C.K.L.D:Don't get smart Lee. My hand is sour from writing .I have done 12 pages of wigting.Then I had to type it up which was like 10 pages cues I have the font at 18 so I can see it.

Lee:Alot of writing.

K.C.K.L.D:falls back:

Lee:RR everyone

ps I did my best on this chapter


	6. THANKS

K.C.K.L.D:HEY!Sorry to say this is not a real chapter.I'm doing this to thank the people for reviewing.I thank all of you.

kaihilary all the way: I know a lot of words are missed spelled.I do my best.And you were right, Hilary's Grad-father is Boris.And I will do my best on updating.

native-kitten:Thank you!I'm trying my best on writing.

pheonicangek676:0.0...O.O...o.o...THANK YOU!That is so nice!Yes, yes this is going to be Kai and Hilary!Sorry I can't say if he did or not.If you read the last chapter "Hilary's Profile" you can find out about her past, in the info part.Sorry to say, this but I have clue who Jessica Alba is.PLZ don't be mad at me.But the thing is, I have made her(Hilary's)profile.But thank you so much for the review.

Lamejor:Really!Thank you.I'm glade you liked it.I will do my best on writing.

Tigerrelly:Thanks.Yeah I like stories that as Hilary as the heroine(hero)I will do my best to write more.March brake is coming so I will have more time to write.

a-Leng:I know, I know!Spelling is bad!Ok here I will say this Tatibana was the guy she was staying with last name.How's that?Hope it's better.

769 EVIL:I'm really happy you liked it :D!March brake is coming so I can do more writing.

There are the reviews!Oh another unimportant note I came in second place in the Junior Bowling Zones.

My scores which are unimportant

1)102(best of the hole game)

2)88(ok mark)

3)92(better then second mark)

4)85(lowest of all of them)

5)96(second best mark)

All together it is 463.

I might update over the March break.And would the following reviewers, plz give me your e-mail pheonixangel676,767 EVIL.I would like to talk with you guys on msn.If you have it that is.I talk with other people to like:kaihilary all the way,native-kitten, and a-Leng, people that I just said plz don't be mad at me.I talk with other people but I just put the people you reviewed for this chapter.

ANYWAY R&R for the other chapters and this one if you want to.

Oh and should I make a new story?Here is the plot:It takes place in second season.And they are in the second season clothes.  
Kai had a sister who was one year younger then he was.Her name is Kari.After Voltaire killed Kai, Kari took her older brothers place.She as not told no one her secret but one boy knows what it is.Now she is pregnant, with that one boys child.Will she give birth or not?Will the father come and be their for here or not?The BIG question is WHO is the father?  
vote

1)YES  
2)NO

Hilary, might be in it.If I do you have to read her profile in my other story.And sorry to say I have chosen the father already.

p.s did my best at spell checking


	7. Saving Them part I

K.C.K.L.D: Hey, now the chapter.  
Hilary: Oh yeah! Do I get to kick some ass'?  
K.C.K.L.D: Maybe Can't tell? If you tell them what, I don't own.  
Hilary: OK. K.C.K.L.D does not own Beyblade!  
"YELLING"  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
(note or some thing else)  
: POV :  
STUFF THAT I DON'T OWN  
WARNING LEMON MAYBE IN THIS CHAPTER I DON'T OWN IT!  
Chapter 6  
Have to Save Them

Hilary pulled out the jet-black box and open it. To revel a Blood Red, Dark Blue, and jet-black, blade. She quickly got changed and ran out of her house and to the air port.

:Where the others are:  
Everyone was starting to wake up.  
"Where are we?" Asked Ray still half asleep.  
"In some chains and on a wall and half naked." Answered a pissed off Mariah.  
"WHAT!" Yelled Ray hysterical waking the others up.  
"Ray what is it you are yelling about?" Asked Lee turning his head to face his yelling friend.  
"Nothing much...other then the girls only being in their bras and underwear." Said Ray not looking over at the girls.  
"Well you boys should look down!" Spat Salima looking over boys.  
All the boys looked down to find that they were only in their boxers!  
"Hey where's Kai at? Should he be here with us? Asked Daichi trying to see past the other guys, but could not.  
"He's being beating." Said a voice

:Hilary getting off the plane:  
"I have to hurry. Before the girls get hurt. The guys will feel too guilty, if anything happens to them" Said Hilary to her self while running out of the air port and into the cold streets of Russia letting her black cloak fly behind her in the wind.  
  
:Where everyone else is:  
"Who said that?" Asked Tyson looking around.  
"It's Tala, and you guys' better keep an eye on the girls or something every bad will happen to them." Said/told Tala looking over at the girls(pervert) accosts from him. He to was chained to the wall and only in his boxers.  
"What will happen to us?" Asked Mariam looking over at the red head.  
"You don't want to know." Answered Tala looking away.  
"Tell us!" All the girls said in a cold tone.

"Fine" Answered Tala with a sigh. "If you girls are not care full, you will be...raped..."  
Everyone in the room other then Tala's eyes went wide. The girls were stunned they could barley speak.  
"H-how d-do you kn-know?" Stuttering Emily still in shock from what he just said.  
"...I ... watched it happen one time..." Said Tala looking down at the ground.  
"Why would you want tot watch something like that?" Asked Mariah, glaring at Tala.  
"I had no chose. Everyone in the Abby had to watch it happen. As a girl was raped by her grade father." Answered Tala in a low tone while looking at the ground.  
"Yeah, we all had to watch it happen." Said another voice  
"Who said that?" Asked Jim looking around but could not see to much from where he was.  
"My name is Bryan, and there are two other guys here as well named Ian and Spencer " said Bryan  
"I see you have all awaked." Said a voice coming from the dark hall way.  
"He's back!" Said Tala bring his head up.  
The figured stayed in the hall way and nodded for the man behind him to go in the room. The man went into the room dragging a boy by his hair half way across the room.  
"Hook the boy up next to Tala." Said the figure from the dark hallway.  
"Yes, sir." Replied the man hooking the boy up on the wall." You are a lucky boy." Locking the last of the chains up then walking away. When he was gone, the boy let out a long groan of pain.  
"Hey, what did they do to you?" Asked Tala looking over at the boy next to him.  
"Being beating and being whipped," replied the boy who had his head down.  
"Kai, how did you guys get here?" Tala asked the boy next to him with worry present in his voice.  
"Don't...Know?" Kai managed to reply but couldn't look up since he was to weak.  
"We were kidnapped cause someone though a smoke boom, though a window making us fall asleep," said Emily angrily.

:With Hilary:  
: Hilary's POV :  
"I can't believe him! My own cold hart less fucking bastard of a grad father! Kidnapping my friends just to get to me, he will pay for that!' I though angrily to my self as I see where my friends are being held coming into view." I'm going to show everyone there that I take no bull shit from no one!"  
:End POV:

:At the Abbey:  
A figure walked down a dark hallway to where the teens were being held. When it entered the room most of the boys shouted" BORIS!".  
"Very good boys." Said Boris looking over at the boys with a smirk on his face. Then turning to look at the girls. He then starts walking over to them while taken out a knife.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US! Yelled Max  
"To get someone to come here," answered Boris still walking over to the girls.  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER!" Yelled Lee getting mad.  
"I don't have to touch her." Said Boris with a smirk on his face as he broth his knife up to her pony tail, and cutting it so her hair will fall down.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Mariah trying to move her body but it was no use.  
"I think not." Replied Boris cutting her bar straps off and letting her hair cover her breast. He did the same to Mariam and Salima as well. He let their hair cover their breast. Then He walked up to a key pad next to Salima. He then entered some numbers then pressed OK. The chains that once held Salima up came un done letting her drop to the ground.  
"Let me going you fucking bastard," said a pissed off Salima.  
"You are the youngest out of all you weak girls." Said Boris raising her up to meet his eyes will meet hers." Guards take her and get her ready."  
"Yes, Sir!" Said the guards and took her from Boris and walked away with Salima trying to get away but the men were to strong for her. Boris walked out behind them.

:Where Salima was taken:  
I DON'T OWN THIS UP COMING PART! kai/hilary all the way does!

Salima hit the cold hard ground. She wasn't sure where she was, all she knew that was in one of the many rooms that was at the abbey. She heard the door open and backed up seeing Boris standing there in the door way. Salima had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"Who was the girl that got raped by her grandfather?" She asked trying to keep her voice from quivering but didn't succeed.

Boris laughed manically "Why of course it was Hilary and I'm her grandfather." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Now you are going to feel the same pain," he whispered.

Salima tried backing up, but he grabbed a hold of her arm painfully. His lips crashed against hers in a forceful kiss as he backed her up against the wall. She whimpered as he grabbed a hold of her bra and tore it painfully off of her. (Ever have someone snap your bra? Yeah it hurts) Exposing her small breast to the cold air. He moved down nipping and biting her neck all the way down. Boris took one of her nipples into his mouth and started took the little nub between his teeth, and started biting it and rolling it back and forth making her cry in pain. His hand squeezed the other breast hard.

When she had her eyes squeezed shut, he undid his pants and button on his purple silk boxers (i might be a girl but i love to wear guy's boxers and yes they do have buttons on them) releasing the organ from the restraints. Salima felt the weight being lifted off of her. She slightly opened one eye then opened both to see him standing in front of her. He pushed her down to where she was on her knees. She clamped her mouth shut seeing the long erection. He smirked and forced it into her mouth making her nearly gag on it.

"Now suck," he ordered. She ran her tongue over it making it bigger. He grabbed a hold of the back of her head and started thrusting into her mouth, making her deep throat him. She let tears run down her face as he came in her mouth. Salima wanted to spit it out. "Swallow it now." He said slapping her face. She swallowed it nearly gagging. It left a terribly after taste in her mouth making her wonder what it would be like if she actually wanted it. She swallowed the vomit threatening to come up.

He grabbed a hold of her hair yanking her up. Boris took her hands and tied them up. He dragged her and then picked her up by her wrists and put her hands were they where tied up at on a hook he had so it made her look him in the face. He grabbed a hold of her underwear and violently ripped it off. He took a hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He positioned himself to where he could easily move in and out of her. Boris slammed his cock into her, breaking her virgin barrier and making her scream in pain. He started moving so fast in and out of her, ignoring her pleas to stop. He kept up until he finally released his sperm in side of her. He exited out of her and re buttoned his boxers and pants.

Boris walked over to a table on the other end. 'This will shut her up.' He thought to himself as he picked up a leather whip. He walked back over to her and slammed the whip into her stomach making her cry out. He kept hitting her over and over until she was covered in her own blood. "Guards take her away." He ordered, walking away. One of the guards took sympathy on the poor girl and grabbed a lab coat and wrapped her up in it.

They took her back into the room with everyone else and re-chained her to the wall.

K.C.K.L.D: OK THERE IT IS!The last part IS NOT MINE!I know befor that is not the best but, it's going up after my bed time, and on a chool night!REMEMBER TO THANK kaihilary all the way FOR THE LAST PART!IF YOU DON'T I WONT UP DATE ASPA!BYE AND R&R


	8. Saving Them Part II

K.C.K.L.D: Ok I update Oc's will be done soon.

Chapter 10  
Saving Them Part II

When the guard was done hang Salima back up he left. The room was quite other then Salima soft crying. Not one of the boys could speak. They where all to shocked. Tyson and Kane where fulling up with anger inside them. The hole room was quite for about 20 minutes. That's when they heard a noise from above them. They all looked up other then Salima who was having a brake down and Kai who did not have the strength to look up.

They where all looking up when a figure in a jet-black cloaked fell from. And fast!"Watch your landing!" Yelled Tala to the figure who was falling. But to everyone's surprise that figure landed right perfectly on their feet.

:Hilary's P.O.V:

I was crawling though the vents of the Abby. I have made it in side the Abby safe...well for now that is. The the ground I was crawling on witch was the bottom of the vent started to brake.'Oh. Shit!' I thought to my self. Then it broke. I started to fall. And fast! Then I heard Tala yell "Watch your landing!" I then land. I landed right on my feet. I looked around me. They where all surprised that I landed on my feet. I'm sure glade no one seen my face...

:End of P.O.V:

K.C.K.L.D: Hell that was short! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter! PLZ don't kill me or I can't up date here are some people to answers your reviews. The one who answered the reviews will be at the end of it.

**Kais Devil: **They are arent they? Thanks for rewivew and having my name in your name-Kai

**769 EVIL:** Will she update happy? She would thank you her self but she is to busy trying to get some others chapters done while hining from the other people who read it.- Tala

**SweetStealer:** I know. What happen to her was sooooo bad.- Tyson

**blvd: **Well it's been 3 mouths since she update.-Ray

**Minij Akane: **We are all lazy. Will 3 mounths. How is that fast for ya?-Bryan

ps:DON'T KILL ME!AND REVIEW!


	9. BIG NOTE! im sorry!

OMFG! IM BACK! IM SO SORRY! I thought everything for this accont! BUT I GOT IT BACK! YEA! =D so i would like to deeply say: IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IS that enought? I hope so... WELL! I have more chapters up of this story under my NEW name but i will be getting rid of this one and putting this name on my new one.

My new accont is Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

Please add me, so you can read the chapters you have missed out one. Once again i am very sorry!


	10. Moving Please read

Hey everyone... I know your all mad at me... okay mad is an understatement... your all SUPER mad at me. And I don't blame you. Well I got some good news and bad news... Bad news is that I will no long be post on this account here. GOOD news is that I have the story up on my new account though I will be taking it done soon then re-posting it even better! I will keep this one up because of the sexual content, but if the site wishes to take it down then so be it... I will still keep the account up and running but I don't think I will be posting on it anymore. I do hope you all understand, and I want to thank you all for reading this, and putting up with me over the years.

Thank you.

Love you all and I really wish to hear back from all of you. My new account is Kawaii-Chibi-Kai. Come and check me out over there. I can't wait to hear back from you all those you are still waiting for the update.

*hugs*

PS

Please forgive me! I'am working away at more chapters and making this story better!


End file.
